<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>overload by zephyrrwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141469">overload</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind'>zephyrrwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vent fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Sensory Overload, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Insert, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), hes not feeling ok and the bit didn’t help, more then just a little bit, patches is good cat, this is a vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>heard dream joined the call during quackitys(?) stream around the time of quackitys song only to be roasted a lot so I took that but turned it into a vent fic :/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vent fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>overload</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ll update my traitor and tyrant soon i promise </p><p>short vent fic bc im not v good atm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream decided to join the call, wanting to speak to his friends- only to be roasted, badly. He already had been under the weather and don’t get him wrong he was proud of quackity for the song but today really wasn’t the best day for a bit like this. </p><p>Dream went on mute, trying to tune out his friends, the feeling of a sensory overload burning into his brain and the familiar feeling of burning at the back of his eyes signaled him of his soon coming tears.</p><p>He hit unmute, “hey uh- I’m gonna go-“ he left the call quickly and the ding of them messaging him soon after, questioning him, pitying him. <em>Leave me alone. <br/>
</em></p><p>He was so <em>angry, </em>he wanted to cry, he wanted to do something. He hated times like this, feeling angry over stupid things that don’t matter. </p><p>Tears pricked in his eyes, sliding down his face soon after. His hands shaking as they grip his hair. He lets a sob escape his mouth, eyes closing in a desperate attempt to stop the tears running down his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuc<strong>kfuck-</strong></em>
</p><p>The soft trill of patches breaks through his foggy mind. He looks behind him to see the small cat sitting near the doorway, tail curled around its bottom, head tilted at its owner. </p><p>She lets out a meow, confusion lacing the oddly comforting sound. </p><p>Dream smiles softly and slowly gets up off the ground—<em>when had he fell down?—</em>his legs wobbly. </p><p>“Hey pretty girl, what are you doing?” He sets down on his bed, patting his thigh for the cat to follow. </p><p>She jumps up onto him, curling up as he pets her gently. Purrs erupt from her small body.</p><p>”You were worried about me huh?” He smiles.</p><p>He moves the cat near his pillow and lays down next to her, she gets up and stretches a bit and lays down near his belly and where his legs are bent up.</p><p>He falls asleep to the soft melody of patches’ purrs.</p><p>He still has things to deal with mentally, but for now, things are okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m tired<br/>kudos and comments appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>